


Once Strangers

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, Mild Angst, One-Shot, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: Meeting Flynn for the first time.





	Once Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Posting stuff from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

You sat behind the bar, one of your favorite novels in hand, while the “ruffians” that frequented the Ugly Duckling sang and danced around you.

This…was a normal Tuesday night for you, but last Tuesday was completely out of the ordinary.

Two strangers, a girl and a man who looked slightly familiar, walked into the small tavern. The girl seemed nice and, goodness, her hair; you would kill for yours to look like hers, glossy and voluminous, with the exception of its length. You could only imagine the types of tangles that she had to fight with daily.

You had definitely seen the man before. He was of average height and build and had a face pleasing to the eye…His nose, though, threw you off a bit. It was the only thing upon his person that made you question ever laying eyes on him before last week. 

"Hey, Y/N!“

You looked up from your book, which had not been the subject of most of your attention, and looked across the counter to see Damien.

"Can I help you?” you asked, bookmarking your place and getting up from your stool.

"Can I have a refill, please?“ he held out his empty mug for you to take.

As you turned away from him, glass in hand, you had to wonder what gave the Ugly Duckling its bad reputation. All of the guys were so sweet here, and they had never given you, a common girl, any trouble.

"Here you go, Damien,” you handed him an ale-filled cup.

"Thanks, Y/N,“ he grinned, taking a swig before heading back towards the piano. He was a real pro at playing that instrument, even with one of his hands being a hook.

You let out a sigh, your mind wandering to when he revealed his talents to the strangers. The girl seemed rather impressed; she danced and sang with the "thugs.” It was the first time you saw someone of your own sex find these men worth their time, though it was sad to admit.

The other one–the male–seemed less enthusiastic about your friends’ musical display.

You grinned, remembering the way Damien and the others threw him around like a sack of potatoes, but even you could tell that the man had warmed up to the “ruffians” before he left.

But he and his companion did not notice you; you had made sure you were hidden, as your frequent customers were quite protective of you. Within the first few moments, however, you knew the two were no danger. You just could not find the will to reveal yourself in the chaotic musical that ensued.

Still, you found yourself wondering if you would ever see them again.

* * *

"Excuse me…“

You lifted your eyes from the pages in your lap to meet a pair of caramel eyes.

Almost instantaneously, your jaw slackened.

"Hi,” the man practically growled as he leaned on the wooden bar, an eyebrow arched. “I don’t recall you being here my last visit…”

You closed your mouth, clearing your throat, “I was here.”

His face dropped at your words, “You were?”

You nodded, biting your bottom lip.

"Oh.“

He straightened, bringing a hand through his chocolate locks.

"You needed something?” you inquired, folding the corner of the paper you were holding between your fingers.

"Oh! Right…“ his arm dropped to his side. "I’m looking for Victor. A friend of mine is currently on the market for a guy, and my mind immediately went to him.”

You smiled, giving him a nod as you put your novel aside, “I’ll let him know you’re here.”

You walked out from behind the bar, making your way through the throng of men to where Victor sat, a quill in his hand.

"Victor?“

He looked up from what he was writing, meeting your gaze. His cheeks flushed pink, realizing it was you that had spoken his name; he was quite shy around girls, that stranger being the one exception.

"Oh. Hi, Y/N. Is there something you need my assistance with? Opening a jar? Reaching something on a high shelf?”

A soft chuckle went passed your lips as you shook your head, “No…nothing like that. There’s a man here to see you.”

"A man?“

You looked over at the stranger from last Tuesday. He was back against the bar, his elbows resting upon its wooden surface, and his eyes were right on yours.

"Oh…Flynn?” Victor got up from his chair, closing whatever he had been writing in. “I wonder what he wants…”

You smiled, knowing exactly what Flynn had come to do.

"Why don’t you go over and find out?“

Victor eyed you suspiciously before doing so. You watched, with bated breath and an unbreakable smile upon your lips, as he walked over to Flynn and began conversing with him.

By the end of their short talk, Flynn was off the ground and in the big oaf’s arms; Victor was practically radiating happiness.

Despite currently being lifted by another man, Flynn’s gaze found yours, holding it as you walked over to him.

"Alright, Victor. Why don’t you let the poor man down?”

At your question, Victor, with the utmost care, lowered his arms and the man within them towards the floor.

With his feet planted firmly against the ground, Flynn let out a sigh before giving you a grateful grin.

Your only response was a nod before you turned your attention back to the blushing thug before you.

"So…if you don’t mind me asking…who is the lucky girl?“ you asked, placing your hands on your hips.

"Her name is Rapunzel!”

Rapunzel? Wasn’t that the name of the newly found princess?

"Do you mean the princess…?“

Victor’s head was bobbing up and down, tears of joy streaming down his lit up face, "She wishes to meet me tomorrow…here.”

Your eyes widened at that. It wasn’t that you couldn’t believe your friend could get such a catch; it was more that you couldn’t believe royalty wished to come here, to the Ugly Duckling.

"Oh, wow,“ your hand flew to your chest. "Congratulations, Victor! I am so happy for you!”

"This calls for a celebration!“ Damien exclaimed before striking up a melody on the piano.

It was not long before the whole place was filled with singing, dancing, and laughter. Victor joined his companions while you and Flynn watched from the bar.

"You made his day…” you said to Flynn, just loud enough to be heard above the music. “No…”

You turned to Flynn, your lips curving up.

"You made his dream come true.“

Flynn seemed shocked by your claim, but it soon faded into bashfulness. A hand went to stroke his hair again, and a crooked smile graced his thin lips, "Well…I wouldn’t say that, but…”

While he was stammering, you felt an overwhelming desire to dance with him. It had been so long since you let your body succumb to the songs that filled most of your days, and Flynn…well…he intrigued you in a way no other really had before.

You summed up all the strength you had stored in your petite frame before blurting out, “Would you like to dance?”

He froze, mid-sentence in whatever he was saying, and for a moment, your heart sunk.

You could almost hear his heartbeat telling him to, “Say no.”

But whether your suspicions were true or he ignored whatever notions that entered his mind to reject you, you soon found yourself close to him, his arm about your waist and his hand in your own.

"I’d love to.“


End file.
